Ant Farm as Happy Days OC Story
by mhana23
Summary: this is going to be a story about the ants having problems, mysteries, and romance
1. Chapter 1

Ant Farm as Happy Days OC Story

This is going to be a story of the ants except it a new style Their going to be episodes with ants having problems,mysteries,and Romance.

PS their also the age of the ants are 18 years old

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Height:

Eye Color

I need about 8 OCs to be in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Entries are Closed for the Ant Farm as Happy Days OC story

People Entries Are Close for this OC story now so just wanted to let you know where it going to be setting.

The year is going to be set in the 50s so it set at 1952.

Set in the city Milwaukee.

In the state of Wisconsin.

Their going to be a place where they hang out called Arnold's it a restaurant.

PS The story will be starting soon and the first episode will be called Fonzie Funeral Part 1. And you guy should go to YouTube and type in Happy Days Intro and watch the video intro


	3. Chapter 3

Ants Farm as Happy Days Episode 1 The Great Money Caper Part 1

Chapter 1

Potsie,Ralph,and Theodore were at Arnold's chatting when Sean came.

Hey Potsie,Ralph,Theodore,I got something for you guys,Sean said.

Whatever it is were not interested in it Sean,Ralph said.

Oh c'mon this is something your gonna love,you know when your at Inspiration Point and your with a girl in the car and you guys start to look at the stars and bam,Sean said.

I don't usually get as far as bam,Ralph said.

No, I got a deal for you it a star map,Sean said.

Not interested,Ralph said.

I take one,Potsie said.

Oh Potsie your such Potsie,Ralph said.

How about you Theodore,you wanna buy one,Sean said.

No thanks,Theodore said.

Just then Fletcher came running in Arnold's,being chase by a feathery Olive.

Olive please don't kill me,it was Sean idea,Fletcher said.

What,Olive said Angrily then looked at Sean.

Sean then ran out of Arnold's while being chase by Olive.

What was that all about,Theodore said.

Well you see Olive was chasing me because Sean told me that I should pull a prank on Olive and so I did,Fletcher said.

Ok,I get it you dump a bucket of glue on Olive and dump a bucket of feathers, Ralph said.

Yep,Fletcher said.

Meanwhile Sean ran all the way to Fonzie Garage still being chase by Olive.

Ants Farm as Happy Days Episode 1 The Great Money Caper Part 1

Chapter 1

Potsie,Ralph,and Theodore were at Arnold's chatting when Sean came.

Hey Potsie,Ralph,Theodore,I got something for you guys,Sean said.

Whatever it is were not interested in it Sean,Ralph said.

Oh c'mon this is something your gonna love,you know when your at Inspiration Point and your with a girl in the car and you guys start to look at the stars and bam,Sean said.

I don't usually get as far as bam,Ralph said.

No, I got a deal for you it a star map,Sean said.

Not interested,Ralph said.

I take one,Potsie said.

Oh Potsie your such Potsie,Ralph said.

How about you Theodore,you wanna buy one,Sean said.

No thanks,Theodore said.

Just then Fletcher came running in Arnold's,being chase by a feathery Olive.

Olive please don't kill me,it was Sean idea,Fletcher said.

What,Olive said Angrily then looked at Sean.

Sean then ran out of Arnold's while being chase by Olive.

What was that all about,Theodore said.

Well you see Olive was chasing me because Sean told me that I should pull a prank on Olive and so I did,Fletcher said.

Ok,I get it you dump a bucket of glue on Olive and dump a bucket of feathers, Ralph said.

Yep,Fletcher said.

Meanwhile Sean ran all the way to Fonzie Garage still being chase by Olive


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Sean went running to the front door and locked it so Olive couldn't get in. I get you back Sean,Olive said and walked away.

Oh few that was close,Sean said.

What was close Fonz said.

Oh it was nothing Fonz,just one little prank,Sean said.

So what happen in this little prank,Fonz said.

Oh umm,Olive got dump with glue and then feathers,Sean said.

Sean,I deal with you later,I got bigger problems,Fonz said.

What the problem,Sean said. Fonz then pointed at a coffin.

Oh no Grandma died,Sean said.

No,in the coffin is money but it not just any Money,it convict money,Fonz said.

What,Sean said looking shock.

Yep,I'm going to go take it back before I call the police,Fonz said.

Ok,well be carefull Fonz,Sean said.

Hey the Fonz doesn't need careful heyyyyyyy,Fonz said.

Well see ya later Fonz,Sean said as Fonz left to return the coffin.

Meanwhile Back at Arnold's,

So then Olive came in chasing Fletcher and then Fletcher said that it was Sean idea,Theodore said.

So then Olive looks at Sean and Sean then started running out of Arnold's being chase by Olive and that what happen Chyna,Fletcher said.

Wow, I wonder if Olive still chasing Sean right now,Chyna said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Olive came walking into Arnold's still covered in feathers.

Olive where Sean,wait you actually killed Sean,Ralph said.

No he ran all the way to Fonz garage and locked the door,Olive said.

Wow,you chased him that far,Chyna ,Olive said.

Just then Sean came walking into Arnold's.

Hey look their Sean,Potsie said

. Oh I'm gonna get him,Olive said.

Hey anybody seen Richie,Sean said.

No,Everybody said.

Ok well I'm gonna go check at his house because,theirs something very important I have to tell him,Sean said.

What so important Sean,Theodore said.

Well when I locked the door and Olive walked away Fonz showed me this coffin full of convict money,Sean said.

What,Everybody said looking shock.

Yep,Sean said.

Well did he called the police,Fletcher asked.

No not yet first he talking the coffin back to the heavenly valley funeral home and after that I think he gonna tell the police,Sean said

**Hey guys here is chapter 5 please read and review and can you guys read my other story You're Always Their For Me**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Meanwhile Well where did you put the money?, The Candy Man said.

Well umm you see boss the money was in the coffin which was in the car that was sent to the mechanic,Joe said.

You fools,when is the car gonna come back,The Candy Man said.

"Today sir" Lucy said.

Good and who the mechanic?,The Candy Man asked.

"Arthur Fonzarelli"Joe said.

Good then when get here,kill him,The Candy Man said.

Yes sir,Joe and Lucy said.

Wait a minute he here,The Candy Man said as he hears a car engine.

Joe looked out the window and said Your right Mr. Fonzarelli is here.

Well then let go give him a nice greeting,The Candy Man said as he put his gun in his pocket.

Meanwhile Back at Arnold's

Sean soon came back to Arnold's and so did Richie.

Guys me and Richey are going heavenly valley funeral home,Sean said.

Wait I'm coming with you,Fletcher said.

So am I Potsie said.

I would go but I have a lot of chores to do,Ralph said.

Oh that ok,Ralph I can do it for you,Theodore said.

Oh thxs Theodore,Ralph said sarcastically.

Oh Fletcher baby be careful,Chyna said.

I will and wait did you just call me baby,Fletcher said

**Hey Guys here is another chapter and please review!**


End file.
